


Particles

by reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1000 words challange, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Laboratories, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, a little fluff, but they have a crush on each other so is it really dubcon tho, more like "excuse", reylo prompts, sex pollens made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler
Summary: A prompt fill for the mighty reylo_prompts account.Unbetad, all mistakes are my own. I mainly just wanted to see if I can write this in 1000 words.prompt: "Ben is a lonely biochemist with a crush on his co-worker Rey. She has a crush on him, too. They're working on a bug repellent, but they create a strong aphrodisiac and have sex all night in the lab, only to be woken the next morning by their team lead."





	Particles

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for the mighty reylo_prompts account. 
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are my own. I mainly just wanted to see if I can write this in 1000 words. 
> 
> prompt: "Ben is a lonely biochemist with a crush on his co-worker Rey. She has a crush on him, too. They're working on a bug repellent, but they create a strong aphrodisiac and have sex all night in the lab, only to be woken the next morning by their team lead."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Ben sneers, " _ YOU HAVE TO FEED THE RATS ON SCHEDULE — OR ELSE — THEY — DIE!“ _

His face glows red from the blood the shouting pumped in his head. The undergrad students tremble like leaves in the wind. Rey thinks some of them are on the verge of fainting. 

She just sighs privately, with an impassive face, watching as Ben cradles the white rat as if it were a precious family heirloom, and mutters something under his breath. 

If only he could give her the same attention… 

She sighs again and tears her longing gaze from his broad shoulders. Even the hideous lab coats are appealing on him. 

One glance at the students and Rey knows there is no chance they can do anything today. She dismisses them and they practically evaporate. 

"Ben?" she asks timidly her colleague collapsed on a seat. 

"I'm sorry I lost it again…" Ben mutters, while massaging his eyes with his fingers. "It's just… this research is so important. We could save so many lives and…"

"I know," Rey says comfortingly and rubs his shoulder in sympathy. He stills her hand with his. 

Her heart skips a beat, even if she knows it's nothing. It doesn't matter that months of long nights made her the only one he enjoys talking to. It doesn't matter that she loves his dedication, and how exigent he is. That he brings her white chocolate with crunchy cornflakes on her worst days, that he spares her from night shifts, if he can help it. 

Because Ben Solo is always friendly professional. Nothing more. 

"Let me get you a coffee," she says to excuse herself from the room. 

"Thanks. I'll get the samples ready."

Another long night of sequencing. Another long night of staring into the microscope under the harsh light hoping to steal some more hand touches along the way. 

Five hours later, both a little on overdrive from coffee, Ben jubilates.

"Rey! Look!“ and he drags her excitedly in front of a monitor and points with trembling finger at the screen. His face glows and stars, how can he be so handsome? It hurts. 

Rey takes a peek — the white rat (Algernon) has an invisible bubble around him. A mosquito repellant force field. 

"Holy shit," she gasps. 

"Right?!" Ben beams. 

"Which powder did you use?“ she asks. 

"This one —“

— Rey will never know what caused Ben to drop the vial that night. Maybe too much coffee. Maybe that it was 3 am already. 

But when it shatters into a thousand pieces a second later, the powder flying everywhere, Rey only knows her skin burns. Her fingers are already peeling off the scratchy fabric. 

Her  _ cunt _ burns. 

Looking at Ben, he isn't much better off. His eyes are black as night. Lips parted, looking at her, tongue darting out — and Rey just knows her cunt will be sore from the fucking she will receive. 

_ Good.  _

"Rey…" Ben whines. "Get out of here."

His knuckles are white as he grips the chair which he pulled between them as a barrier. His face is conflicted, staring at the expanse of skin she hastily puts on display. 

"Alright. But first… Just lick 'em a little," she purrs, cupping her tits like treats. Ben keens and then tosses the office chair aside - stirring more powder in the air. 

Rey is not sure what happens after that. It's a blur of saliva smeared on skin, leaving glorious, cold streaks behind, groans and pleas. 

She frees his cock in a frenzy and tosses him into a chair with a force that would be alarming for her. Rey only knows she has to get fucked. Without preparation, she skewers herself on his shaft, even if the stretch of it burns, which momentarily gives them relief. But not for long. 

Ben starts to fuck into her, and she grinds down, while sucking bruises in his neck and he bites his nipple. 

She comes, fast and hard - Ben doesn't. He picks her up and bends her over the table, pins her against the wall, rubs her clit until it's raw and Rey only knows it will not be enough. 

"You have, no fucking idea how long I wanted this," he grits out while holding her down by her neck, slamming into her like a jackhammer until he coaxes another orgasm out of her. 

Then through another, sobbing: " _ please forgive me _ " and " _ I've been in love with you for months, oh god, why is this happening to me _ ", fucking her against the wall, her legs spread on his strong arms, he groans feveredly, " _ look at my cock how well you take it, Rey _ ", then, finally, in a broken whisper, rocking into her with an unruly pace,  _ "I need to come." _

He is in pain, it appears. 

"Fuck my ass, then," she breathes. Ben halts. 

"But…" 

"Please…"

***

Rey wakes to a shriek. What the hell? 

When she reluctantly cracks her eyes open, seeing naked skin of a man underneath her head, she shrieks herself. 

Ben also jolts awake with a shout. 

"Get the fuck out!“ he hollers at their supervisor, Amilyn who slams the door behind her. 

He scrambles for a lab coat and covers her with it, then pulls another around his waist. 

Her orifices are sore. She remembers now; they've been at it like rabbits, until Ben also found his release twice, somewhere at the break of dawn, fucking her throat. 

She can't forget the look he gave her: like she was his precious lab rat. Better…  _ His kitten,  _ he called her. 

"I'm so,  _ so _ sorry," he begins,his whole body shaking. 

"Did you mean it?“ 

She just needs to know… 

"That I've been —" 

"Yes."

He gulps. Runs that big hand through his hair, his sick pack on view. 

"Yes."

"Then I'm not sorry," Rey beams and pulls him down for a kiss. 

"Don't be afraid," she whispers, "I feel it too."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
